


The Sculptor and The Doctor

by Rhiannon_C



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Legend of Korra, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon_C/pseuds/Rhiannon_C
Summary: The war is over. Can two people who used to know each other find happiness again?  Not to mention the adopted kids finding their own happiness
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 70





	The Sculptor and The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> Non-bending alternate universe.
> 
> I love the idea of these two older lady characters finding happiness even if it's not canon.
> 
> I don't own the characters.

The oxy-fuel torch against the steel caused sparks to splatter all across the woman holding it. The heavy duty clothing made sure to stop any injuries. A young woman stood leaning against the door jamb. “Chief, you have a customer,” she called. The brunette waited for the older woman to move away from the art piece.

A calloused hand raised the visor, sharp green eyes pierced the young woman. “And you interrupted me why?”

“You said when the customer came in you wanted to talk to her about the piece.” Blue eyes met green unflinchingly. A thumb jerked at a magnificent structure of metal forming a woman raising her hands to the sky while having flowers blooming all around her legs.

The sculptor followed the thumb and nodded. That customer and that piece. The sculptor removed the visor and deep green welding jacket. She squared her shoulders, nodding at her apprentice. 

The young woman smirked and pulled her own welding jacket on to tackle her own project.

Two young men entered the studio from the back doors carrying take out boxes. Chairs scraped across the concrete floor. The young woman raised her visor and shouted, “Food, Chief.”

Raised voices were still coming from the front of the studio. The three younger people all rolled their eyes in unison. The boss was not best pleased with the way her piece was planning to be shipped and the customer was not being reasonable about the issues being raised. 

The three of them jumped up when they heard, “I don’t need your money and you obviously don’t need the piece. Get the fuck out of my studio.” Their boss’s voice was cold and firm.

“Fine, I’ll just have your sister make you see reason,” the customer screamed back.

“My sister is the one who told me how you wanted to ship it and display it. So, I doubt she’ll be any help to you.” The front door slammed.

The sculptor was rubbing her neck as she came into the studio. “You better have remembered my pizza.”

“Of course, boss.” The younger man popped open a box revealing the Hawaiian style pie. 

She dropped into a chair with them at the table. “Thanks, Bolin.” 

The older of the two men passed her a cold beer. “She still wants to lay it on a flatbed and haul it without a cover?”

“I honestly can’t believe why people spend that much money on a piece and then refuse to treat it with respect.” She ran a hand through her silvering hair. There were a few dark streaks left, but it was turning a metal gray.

“C’mon, Chief, you know people are stupid.” The young woman clinked her beer bottle with the older woman’s.

“Yeah.” A deep drink from the bottle and a bite of pizza. 

“So, Korra, have you decided what you’re wearing to the opening next weekend?” Bolin asked.

The brunette wrinkled her nose in thought. “No.” Sharp blue eyes leveled at her friend. “You decided if you’re asking Opal?”

Bolin flushed. He took a bite of pizza instead of answering. His boss narrowed her eyes. “You need to figure it out, boy-o. I don’t want you playing around with her.”

Bolin gulped his pizza and swallowed a draft of beer. “I just really like her.” 

A raised eyebrow was his answer. “I am aware.” The older woman leaned back in her chair and narrowed her eyes at her youngest apprentice. “Ask her.” She stood up and stretched.

Korra shot her a look. “You seriously don’t care if he dates your niece, Lin?”

“No.” She swept her jacket around her shoulders. “That’s a problem for her parents.”

She placed the visor on her head and shrugged, “I didn’t even know she existed until a couple of years ago.”

She started the torch. “Besides, my sister will kill him if he hurts her.” The visor dropped into place and the sculptor returned to her work.

Korra laughed. “Too true, Su would have your balls in a jar if you fucked up with Opal.”

Bolin paled. “Not funny, K.”

His brother patted him on the back. “It’s not, but she would.” 

“Mako, you’re not helping.”

****************************************

Morning dawned to the sound of a buffer. Korra and Mako slid the warehouse doors open to the studio. Bolin wheeled in a hunk of raw marble. Korra yelled, “Chief, your rock is here.”

Lin put the buffer down and strolled across to the marble. “Good. Leave it here.” She gestured to the stone. Bolin lowered the pallet jack and removed it. 

The front door to the studio slammed and all four of them turned to see Lin’s younger sister come storming through the open door between the office and workshop. “Did you really tell Ming Hua she could have her money back and you’d keep the sculpture?” 

Lin scowled and turned back to the marble. “Yes. She refused to see reason about the transport.”

Su threw her hands into the air and hollered, “Agh. You are the most unreasonable person on this planet. You know I could have dealt with it.”

Lin shot a look over her shoulder at her younger sister, “I told you to deal with it. You didn’t. It’s over and done. She stays right there.” Lin shot her finger at the sculpture. 

Su narrowed her eyes, “If you don’t want to sell it just say so. Stop being so damned stubborn about it.” 

Lin raised an eyebrow. “Fine. I’m not selling her.”

Korra, Mako and Bolin looked at the sculpture then their boss. They still didn’t have the whole story about that particular piece. It had been started well before they became Lin’s apprentices. It had been a work in progress for several years while Lin had served in the Corps. 

They had all met while serving. It had been odd to have a pair of brothers in the same unit, but it had worked out. The boys balanced each other. Korra had joined them during the middle of a tour. Her own unit had been damn near decimated during an attack and they replaced a soldier rotating home with her. 

Korra had been cocky and confident. She still was. Mako was taciturn and still had trouble with loud noises. Bolin was amazing in a fire fight but terribly shy almost all the rest of the time. 

Lin and Su stared at each other for a very long time in cold silence. Su flinched first. “Fine.” She spun on her stiletto heel. “You better be at the showing.”

“Hell of a parting shot.” Her sister muttered. “I’d rather stay here and get some work done.”

Korra placed a hand on the older woman’s shoulder. “It’s your showing boss. You need to make an appearance.”

Lin nodded. Then she pointed at Bolin. “Call Opal and make sure you’re her date. I’m not going to listen to you moan about it if you don’t.”

Bolin paled. Mako and Korra snickered. Mako handed his brother his cell phone. “Do it.” 

****************

Lin checked her reflection. It was weird wearing a suit when she spent ninety percent of her time in a tank top and jeans. The dark green looked good, she had to admit, almost like what she’d worn for years. The tie was crooked and no matter how much she fussed with it, the bloody thing wouldn’t lay right. She decided it was good enough.

The limo was waiting outside. Korra was dressed in a deep blue suit with a powder blue open collar shirt while Mako wore black accented with a crimson shirt. She slid in with them. “Where’s Bolin?” 

“He called Opal and they are going to meet us there.” Mako adjusted his cuffs. Pointedly not saying anything else. 

“Good for him.” Lin stared out the window. “Why don’t you two have dates?”

Korra stretched her legs out as far as she could. “No one interesting around.”

Mako shrugged. “I’ve been busy.”

Lin shook her head. “Mako, the barista, Michiko, at the coffee shop would love to be your date. She’s been trying to get your attention for the last three months. Why else would she give you extra everything in your coffee? For free?”

He looked poleaxed. “Really?” 

Korra laughed, “Gods above, you are so dense, dude. I told you that last week.”

Luckily the ride was short. Korra and Mako had been debating the pros and cons of Mako asking the barista out. Lin stared out the window.

The gallery was packed with very well dressed and wealthy persons from the city. Su was happily talking to everyone about the pieces taking up so much of the warehouse sized gallery. Korra and Lin were holding up in an alcove near the back entrance, snagging canapes as they passed by. 

Lin was sipping a whisky and thinking about escaping when a laugh caught her ear. 

Her head jerked and her entire posture changed. Korra matched her in posture. Not sure where the threat was coming from. She bumped Lin’s arm with her elbow. “What’s up, Chief?”

“I thought I heard,” Her voice trailed off as her eyes narrowed. Korra followed her gaze and saw Su talking to a gorgeous woman in a deep blue gown. The woman appeared to be about mid-forties, long brunette hair with silver streaks, and bronze skin. 

“Who’s that?” Korra asked quietly.

Lin didn’t answer. She took what was left of her whisky in one shot and slipped into the crowd. Korra raised an eyebrow; her curiosity was aroused and she headed for Su. Korra gave Su a one armed hug. “Party is going great.”

Su smiled at the younger woman. “Yes, it is. Your pieces are selling almost as quickly as Lins.”

Korra smiled back. “Good to know.” She turned and introduced herself to the other woman. “Korra Snow, one of the artists tonight.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Snow. I’m Kya Hakoda.” Korra took the proffered hand in her own. Sparkling blue eyes met hers. 

Korra also noted the silver bracelets. The design was very familiar. “Water Nation?” She murmured.

“Yes.” Kya responded. “My family is from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Mine too.” Korra nodded in approval. 

“Su, it was lovely to see you again. I’m going to have more of a look around.” Kya smiled warmly again. “It was nice to meet one of the artists, Ms. Snow.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Hakoda.” Korra nodded.

The older woman turned and looked at Korra, “It’s actually Doctor Hakoda.” 

Korra stopped for a moment. "Your name, Hakoda. Any relation to Tenzin Hakoda?"

"My brother." Kya nodded. 

"Really? You're the sister who's been traveling with Doctors without Borders?"

Kya nodded. "It's good to be back. I'm staying for good this time."

Kya seemed to consider something. “Let me take you and introduce you to someone.” 

Kya reached back and took the hand not holding a drink and pulled Korra along gently. Su smirked and began chatting up another potential client.

Lin appeared at her sister’s shoulder a few moments later, growling. “Why did you invite her?”

Su shrugged. “She’s an old family friend. I invited Tenzin and Pema, too.” Su pointed to a couple standing with Bolin and Opal. 

“Did you invite them just to irritate me? Or get back at me for not selling the piece.” Lin snagged another glass of whisky as it traveled past. 

“No, I invited them before you pissed that deal away.” Su looked pointedly at Lin. “I thought you settled all that stuff with Tenz and Pema when you agreed to teach his goddaughter sculpting.”

“I did.” Lin sipped her drink. It had come as a shock to both Korra and Lin to discover Tenzin was a common factor. It really was a small world. 

“Well, then, she’s back. She’s apparently some kind of big deal over at Republic City General. She’s staying in town,” Su offered very nonchalantly. 

Lin glared at her sister. “Your point?”

“I didn’t see a wedding ring. And her social media indicates she’s just as single as you are.”

“Su, don’t start,” Lin growled. Her eyebrows were drawn down and her whole body seemed to vibrate with tension.

“I’m not starting anything,” Su archly replied. “I’m off to mingle. You need to cheer up. It’s your showing.” Su left her standing alone.

Lin tossed back her shot and thought about a cab home. Home sounded good right now. Home without all these people surrounding her. Home without her meddling sister. 

Korra had been pulled along behind Kya to a small trio of very well dressed people. Two women and a man were discussing one of her pieces. Kya slipped her arm into Korra’s and announced, “The artist in question. Korra Snow, this is Iknik Varrick and his wife, Zhu Li.” She introduced the couple who had turned to face them. “And this is Asami Sato.” 

The last member of the trio turned. Korra felt her heart beat skip. “Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Sato.” 

An exquisite black eyebrow climbed slightly, “Ms. Sato.” Light jade green eyes scanned over the blue suited woman across from her. 

Korra extended her hand to the woman. “No Mr or Mrs Sato, huh? Single?”

Asami laughed. “You are quite something.”

“I’ve been told.” Korra quirked her own brow.

Kya took this in with a small smile. Asami had been through a great deal in the last few years. It was good to hear her laugh.

Varrick asked a question about the piece. Korra turned and they began to discuss the sculpture. Kya decided she needed to get some air. It had been a long day at the hospital. 

As the showing was ending, Korra decided she had to ask for Asami’s number. “To discuss a possible piece for her office.” Asami had agreed. Korra had escorted her to a waiting limo. 

Su finally came out of the gallery. Her eldest son and daughter-in-law were going to close up after the catering company finished up. Korra was waiting for the limo for her, Mako and Lin. When Su emerged, Korra ambushed her. “What the hell did Dr. Hakoda do to the Chief?”

“The one that got away.” Su sighed. “Our families have known each other forever. You knew about your godfather and Lin?”

“Yeah.” Korra shrugged. “How come Uncle Tenz didn’t mention she was back?”

“Ask him” Su stared into the middle distance for a moment. She decided the hell with it. “Anyway, it was after Tenz and Lin figured out they weren’t meant for each other. I mean it’s not like Lin was going to quit the Corps and he wasn’t going to follow the flag. She and Kya had a thing. But, neither of them was going to quit.” Su gazed at Korra sadly. “They could’ve probably asked for similar duty stations or something, but that’s not the way things went.”

Korra nodded. Their limos arrived. Su wished her a goodnight and left. Lin and Mako joined her a moment later. “You were avoiding your sister, Chief.”

“Yup.” Came a slurred reply. 

Korra helped Lin into the bungalow behind the studio. Lin dropped onto her couch. Korra kicked off her shoes and slumped at the other end. 

“I spotted you making a new friend.” Lin offered.

“Yeah, she wants to discuss a piece for her office.” 

“Sure. And that’s all?” Lin kicked off her shoes and pulled at her tie.

“Not sure. Gonna see where it goes.” Korra was pulling off her jacket. “You wanna talk about the doctor?” They both knew who she meant.

“No.” Lin pulled off her own jacket. 

“I heard my uncles talk about her. Something about Doctors without Borders.” Korra undid the top two buttons on her shirt.

“Korra, I said I don’t want to talk about her.” Lin leaned forward and with her elbows on her knees. 

“Yeah, I heard you, Chief.” Korra stood up and headed for her room. “You gotta deal with your shit. Isn’t that what you say in our meetings? Life is more than just surviving.”

“Fucking kids think they can throw my words back in my face.” Lin sprawled back on the couch. 

“Yeah, boss.” Korra shut the door to her room.

********************************

Lin was up early. Old habits died hard. She decided on a run this morning. She thumped on Korra’s door. A grunt came in response. “Rise and shine.” Lin yelled as she headed for the kitchen. 

The wonderful smell of fresh ground coffee met Korra when she entered the kitchen. “Mornings are still evil.” Korra slumped against the granite countertop. 

Lin smirked devilishly. “How do you feel about a run?” 

Korra gave another grunt and sipped the strong brew. “Nope.”

Lin laughed. “Alright. Suit yourself. But, you are working out this afternoon.”

“Evil, boss, evil.” Korra grimaced into her coffee mug.

**********************  
The sun was barely peeking over the mountains as Lin pulled into the lot outside the park. She locked the car and put the key in her cargo shorts pocket. Several stretches later, she was jogging down the trail towards the back of the park.

She had just hit her stride when she heard footsteps coming down an adjacent trail. The two pathways met. Another jogger joined her step for step. Lin glanced from the corner of her eye to see a female in bright blue shorts and neon green top alongside. She was in her zone and not really paying attention. It seemed her new companion wasn’t either. 

The pair of joggers reached a scenic overlook and stopped. Lin and her companion decided to, finally, get a look at their partner this morning. 

Azure eyes and emerald eyes met and mouths dropped. “You?” In unison from both of them.

“Thought you didn’t run,” Lin finally stammered.

“Things change,” Kya responded. 

“Do they?” Lin asked.

Kya met her gaze. “Yes. I’m back. And I’m not leaving again.”

“Good for you,” Lin growled.

Kya raised her hands in appeasement. “Let’s at least be civil. You are employing my brother’s god daughter. We will probably be seeing each other around.”

Lin rolled her neck in a stretch. “You’re right. We will probably see each other around.”

Lin turned to head back down the trail to her car. Kya called, “How about coffee?”

She stopped. “What about coffee?”

“I would like to get coffee with you.” Kya had her hands propped on her hips and was scowling.

“Why?” 

“We were friends once.” Kya turned and looked at the view.

“That was a long time ago,” Lin answered softly.

“We could maybe be friends again?” Kya glanced back at Lin.

“Maybe,” Lin sighed. “Look, you know I was never good at being a people person. That hasn’t changed.”

Kya grinned. “Good to know.” She stepped up to the other woman. A chime came from her wrist. She glanced down. “Damn it. I have to go. I have a meeting in an hour.” 

Lin was ready to head back down the trail to the lot. Kya reached out and said, “Let me give you my number, you can call me later if you want.”

Lin put the number in her phone. “Maybe. If I’m not busy, I’ll give you a call.”

A small wince, unnoticed by Lin, passed over Kya’s face. “Okay.”

They turned and ran in different directions.

************************

Staff meetings sucked. Kya knew this. She also knew she didn’t have a choice. Working in a hospital was for the best. She just hated meetings that should have been emails. A quick look around the large table showed several people who looked like she felt. But, she also knew half of her new coworkers probably ignored emails from the administration.

When the meeting broke up, finally, Kya dialed Su’s number. Kya really didn’t want to deal with Su but it was the only way to get the information she wanted. And she didn’t have any patients until the afternoon.

Su answered cheerfully, “Beifong’s Fine Arts.”

“Hello, sunshine.” 

“Kya, what do I owe the pleasure of your call?”

“I wanted to know if Lin is seeing anyone.” Kya stated.

There was a very long pause before Su answered. “No. Not seriously.” More silence. “What are you going to do, Kya?”

“Try to at least get her to go for coffee,” Kya said with a sigh.

“You really aren’t leaving again?” Su was serious. “I won’t have her hurt again.”

“No. I meant what I said. I’m staying. I have a great job here.” Kya looked out the window of her office at the city. “I’m happy to be here. No more traveling.”

“Good.” Su was quiet again. “You still in love with her?”

“I’m not sure.” Kya answered honestly. “But, I want to get to know her again.”

“She’s had a rough go.” Su said. “She came back with some demons. And an adopted set of kids. If you want her, you better accept the three of them are coming with her.”

“Su, I just want to see if there’s still something there,” Kya said. “I’m not ready to ask her to marry me yet.”

“Okay.” Su said. “What can I do to help?”

**************************

Korra grabbed the medicine ball the size of her head before it collided with her chest. She launched it back at Lin. The ball was caught and tossed back. They’d been at this for the last half hour. The first one to drop it had to buy dinner for the crew. Mako and Bolin were on treadmills nearby. They’d all done their free weights sets. 

Su and Opal strolled in through the open warehouse door carrying several take out containers. Lin caught the ball and nodded at her sister. “We brought Pad Thai.” Su announced. 

Mako and Bolin stopped their machines and wiped their faces down. Lin and Korra joined them at the table. “What’re we celebrating?” Lin asked her sister.

“The successful sale of several pieces last night. Enough to keep the gallery in the black for a while.” Su did a little shimmy and sat down.

“You know our family is rich,” Lin grumped. “We don’t need the money.”

“And you don’t need to make art, yet you do.” Su answered her. “Besides, three of Mako’s paintings were on the sold list and I have nine more offers for a couple other pieces.” 

Mako grinned. “Awesome. That is great news.”

“Yes, it is. I told you,” Su grinned back at him, “you are a talented young man. Now, we just need to find a nice woman for you.”

Mako blushed. “I asked her out.”

“Who?” Su demanded.

Bolin and Korra both said, “ Michiko.”

Su gave Lin a confused look. Lin took pity on her sister. “The barista at the coffee shop down the street.”

Opal said, “The one with the blue streak of hair?”

Mako nodded over his food. “That’s her.”

“She’s pretty.” Opal took a small bite. “Don’t you think, Bo?”

“Nowhere near as pretty as you.” His answer was quick and he flushed. Opal smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“Glad you think so.” Opal took another bite. “We should get coffee, Bo, and make sure she’s good enough for your brother.”

“Okay.” Bolin agreed quickly. His face was scarlet.

Lin shook her head and returned her attention to lunch. 

Korra checked her watch and rose. “I have a meeting with Ms. Sato about the art piece. I’ll be home later.” Lin nodded her understanding.

Bolin and Mako made some noises about showers and coffee. Opal said she would be happy to wait for them and they could all go together. Su leaned back in her chair, contemplating her sister.

“What are you doing this evening?” Su asked.

Lin was instantly suspicious. “Why?”

“I was invited to a thing and Bataar is out of town on a consultancy.” Su said. “I have a plus one and you could do with getting out more.”

“Su, I appreciate the offer, but I hate people.” Lin scowled. 

“Free food and booze.” Su cocked her head. “Good food and top shelf booze.” 

“Why don’t you take Junior or Kuvira?” Lin leaned back in her chair.

“I would rather take an adult,” Su replied.

“They are adults. Married and all.” 

“They’re my kids. I can’t really have a good time in front of the kids.” Su waved a hand.

“How long is this thing?” Lin realized her sister wasn’t going to let up. 

“Only a couple hours.” Su rose. “See you at seven. I’ll send the car.”

“Fine.” Lin rose as well. 

***************************

The thing was a charity dinner for the hospital. Lin was going to kill her sister. Slowly. She hated charity dinners. The food was good and the booze was indeed top shelf, but the people were awful.

Well, there were a couple exceptions. Varrick and Zhu Li were new money. They had earned every penny after some kind of tech start up had taken off. Lin made her way over to them. She’d been introduced at the gallery and had taken a liking to Zhu Li. The younger woman was serious and extremely smart. Varrick had annoyed her to no end in seconds. Lin wondered about him, the guy was like a squirrel on speed. 

She happened to catch Zhu Li while her husband was off somewhere talking to the board of directors of the hospital. “What’s your husband promising?”

“He is actually discussing a new type of scanner we created with Future Industries. We’re working on a prototype and need the backing of the hospital to move forward with human testing. All the other steps have been done. This is the last hurdle.” Zhu Li looked over the other woman. “This doesn’t seem like your kind of party?”

“Beifongs have been doing charity work for centuries.” Lin offered a salute with her whisky glass. “Su is all over this stuff. I hate it. But, good food and free booze got me here.”

Zhu Li laughed. “Oh, you’re those Beifong’s. I should have known. Don’t tell my husband.” 

Lin laughed, “It’s probably too late. But, I’m not the one on the board of the Beifong trust. That’s Su. And I’m pretty sure he already knows.” Lin pointed at her sister and Varrick among the board of directors. “Looks like he drafted her to help pitch his case.”

Lin stopped by the bar for a bottle of water. She’d reached her limit on alcohol. A voice came from her shoulder, “Water, please.”

Fuck. She should have known. “Good evening, Kya.”

“Good evening to you too, Lin.” Kya took the bottle and drained half of it. “What brings you here?”

Lin stared daggers at the back of her sister’s head across the ballroom. “Apparently, I was set up.”

“What are you talking about?” Kya asked.

“Su brought me.” 

“Oh, Bataar still out of town?” 

“So she said.” Lin sipped her water. “And what brings you here?”

“All part of the dog and pony show,” Kya answered. “I’m the new head of pediatric surgery with a specialty in reconstructive surgery. I have to be shown off to the board and all the donors to make sure the pediatric wing gets more money.”

“Pediatrics? I thought you were focused on orthopedics.” Lin looked at her.

“It’s part of what I do.” Kya shrugged. “Rebuilding kids after bad things happen to them. I tend to get the hard cases. Sometimes I work with plastic surgeons to help the kids.” 

“Huh. I guess some things do change.” Lin handed the bottle to the bartender for recycling. “You got tired of patching up adults.”

“Not exactly. I just saw what happened to the kids after the adults blew up everything around them.” Kya’s eyes met hers. They’d both seen bad things during the civil war in the Earth Nation. “I felt I had to give back.” 

Lin nodded. She understood that. 

“Well, it was good to see you, again.” Kya nodded. “I have to go be a show pony.” 

Lin watched her walk away. Her eyes were drawn to the shapely rear in the form fitting gown. Kya still looked amazing. 

Walking away was the hardest thing she’d done in years. Kya knew she just wanted to spend more time with Lin. 

Lin was not going to be easy to get back. She knew it. She didn’t like it. She spent the rest of the night socializing and playing politics for the board; not knowing emerald eyes followed her around the room. 

************************

Korra was actually up first. She was pressing the beans for coffee when Lin staggered into the kitchen. “What time did you get home?” Korra started the coffee maker.

“Late.” Lin answered as she slid onto a stool at the kitchen island. “You?”

Korra smirked. “Earlier than you but late.”

Lin noted the smirk. “Get lucky?”

Korra grinned. “No. But I did get a date.”

“Well, good for you.” Lin was proud of the young woman. “Sato, huh?”

“Asami.” Korra replied.

“First name basis. Nice.” Lin reached for her mug after Korra topped it off.

“She’s going to pose for me.” Korra turned and rummaged in the fridge. 

“She’s going to pose for you.” Lin said. “What are you going to sculpt?” 

“Not sure yet. I’m gonna have her sit and we’ll do up some sketches.” Korra replied.

“Nude?” Lin asked innocently.

Korra spat coffee all over the countertop. “Chief!!”

“Okay, not this time but later?” Lin was still playing innocent. 

“No, maybe, uh, great, you made me spit coffee all over myself. I have to change.” Korra stripped off the shirt as she headed towards her room. 

“Why are you up so early?” Lin asked. She noted the paper was already on the counter; no coffee decorated it.

“Breakfast meeting.” Came a muffled response. 

“Breakfast meeting? Really?” Lin propped the paper up.

“Yeah.” Korra came back to the kitchen. Lin looked up. 

“Not that shirt.” Lin pointed back down the hall. “Your cream button up with that blue vest.”

“When did you become the fashion police?” Korra muttered but headed back to her room.

“When my sister came back into my life.” Lin shook her head. “Plus, if things work out, I get my house back.”

“You don’t like my sparkling personality, Chief?” Korra came back, rolling up her sleeves to just above her elbows.

“Kid, I don’t mind you living here. If I did, I’d tell you. But, you have been cleared for everything and should be good to go. You shouldn’t be living with your boss. You should have a life.” 

“So should you.” Korra looked pointedly at an article in the paper. Her finger jabbed down on a photo in the society pages. Somehow, a photographer had gotten a picture of her and Kya standing at the bar during the fund raiser. “You look good together.”

“You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Korra.” Lin stared at the photo. 

“Maybe you should call her.” Korra started down the hall. “Even Uncle Tenz and Aunt Pema agree; you need a life.”

“Don’t start with that.” Lin snapped. 

Korra stopped. “You dropped out of a helicopter into a war zone and saved our asses. You can take on several hostiles at the same time. And do a damn good job of it. Why can’t you face one woman?”

“War isn’t as scary.” Lin was remembering watching Kya the night before.

Korra came back and put her hand on Lin’s shoulder. “Call her. Just go have coffee. You need a friend, Lin. Someone who wasn’t there. Someone who is outside the shit we did.”

“I’ll think about it,” Lin agreed.

Korra patted her shoulder and left for her meeting.

*************************

Korra had been spending more time away from home during the evenings. Then, one afternoon, the black haired young woman Lin had seen at the gallery turned up at the warehouse door asking, “Is Korra here?:

“She’ll be back in a little bit.” Lin answered from next to the marble block. She had been staring at it with an open sketchbook on her lap. “Come on in and have a seat.” Lin gestured to the table behind her. 

“You must be Chief Beifong.” The young woman came in and extended her hand. “I’m Asami Sato.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Lin shook her hand. “Korra hasn’t really told me much about you other than you like jasmine tea and run a tech company.”

Asami laughed. “She hasn’t said much about you either. Just that you served together and now she works for you.”

Lin shrugged. “She doesn’t work for me, per se. She’s my apprentice here in the studio.” A wave of her hand took in all the metal and stone sculptures. 

“Apprentice?” Asami looked around. “I thought she was a sculptor.”

Lin laughed. “She is. But until she has her own studio, she’s my apprentice. She helps with some of my work, too. When she’s not working on her own.”

“Oh, I see.” Asami sat down at the table. Her eyes wandered around the warehouse until they stopped at the small gym set up in a corner. “That’s how she stays fit.”

Lin followed her gaze. “Yeah. We have to be able to pick up some of the metal so we need to be in shape.” She stood up from her stool and moved to sit at the table. “Besides, it got to be a habit while we were in the Corps.”

“She mentioned that.” Asami nodded. “Can I ask what you are planning with the marble?” 

“I haven’t decided yet.” Lin gestured to the sketchbook. “Still working through some ideas.”

Asami’s eyes found That Piece. She stood up and walked over to it. Lin leaned back; curious as to what her reaction would be.

Asami examined it. A woman was holding a dove in flight while her feet were surrounded by wildflowers. The face of the woman was striking and seemed somewhat familiar. “Who was your model?”

“Someone I used to know.” Lin answered and turned her attention back to the marble block.

“She seems familiar somehow. Like I’ve actually met her in life.” Asami was astounded by the detail of the flowers. Each example of flower was made of a different composite of metal. “How did you get all these to meld together?”

“That would be telling,” Lin answered. “I can’t reveal my tricks of the trade. Even Korra hasn’t mastered that yet. Which is why she’s still my apprentice.”

“And she won’t let me forget it,” Korra said as she entered from the front office. “I brought coffee. Mako is still at the shop. He is waiting for Michiko to get off. Then, he said she’s going to pose for him.”

Lin looked out the back door towards the bungalow. “Why don’t you guys use the backyard? The flowers are blooming and it’s not too hot.”

Korra glanced at Asami. “Good idea.”

Lin was working in her sketchbook while Korra and Mako sat out in the back yard with their sketchbooks. Asami and Michiko spent time talking at a small table the other two had dragged out of the back of the warehouse. They were getting to know each other while also getting to know their prospective dates.

Su came in after a while. “Happy Saturday.” 

Lin nodded in greeting, “You too.”

“So there’s a thing. And I want you to come with me,” Su stated.

“Why? So we can conveniently run into Kya again.” Lin gave her sister a look.

“Maybe.” Su ignored the look. “And maybe, I want you to see my daughter-in-law’s show.”

“You want me to go to the ballet?” Lin grimaced. “I love art. I never said I loved ballet.”

“She would love to see you there,” Su pleaded. “Plus, it’s her first time as the choreographer. You have to come.”

“Is your husband still out of town?” 

“Yes, he and Junior are working on a bridge up near Omashu.” Su was staring at the four younger people in the backyard. “What are they doing?”

“Dating.” Lin smirked. “Sort of. My apprentices are sketching and the ladies are being their muses.”

“Huh.” Su stood. “Well, good for Asami. She needs some good things in her life after all the shit her father did.”

Lin sensed trouble. “What about her father?”

“Bad business. He was the hedge fund guy that swindled all those charities a few years ago. You must have seen the news reports.”

“That was Asami’s father?’ Lin glanced at the black haired young woman. “Didn’t he leave her to twist in the wind when the press got hold of the story? They hounded her while he was off hiding in Ba Sing Se, right?”

“Yes, damn him,” Su snapped. “That bastard left his only child a mess to clean up. Of course, things have gotten a little better since they finally caught him. But, I’m afraid she’s in for a mess with the paparazzi once his trial starts.”

“Hmmm.” Lin gazed thoughtfully out the doors. “You could pull a few strings and make sure they stay away from her.”

“Are you asking me to use my political powers to keep her safe from the press?” Su was slightly incredulous.

Lin glanced at her sister then back at the young woman who’d been asked to lay on a chaise under her maple. “Yes. You owe me that much at least.”

“Why do you have to bring that up?” Su asked.

Lin ran a hand over a pair of scars on her right cheek. “You know why. Your reputation is still intact. And will stay intact. Mom saw to that. She took care of a foolish, headstrong, child.” Lin leveled serious eyes at Su, “You can help out an innocent girl who had nothing to do with her father scamming people out of money. Maybe think of it as paying off a debt.”

Su winced in memory. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Lin nodded. “When is the ballet?”

***************************

This time it was a black suit and dark green shirt. Lin tied her hair back in a bun at the nape of her neck. It was almost time to get it trimmed. Her sister and the limo had arrived a little early and Lin was fighting her tie, again. Su was no help. She’d fiddled with it. Then, Lin had adjusted her collar and the thing had shifted.

Su pronounced the tie a lost cause and asked why she was wearing one at all. Lin scowled, “the shirt requires a tie.”

Su had shot back, “Get different shirts.”

The ballet had turned out beautifully. Su was boasting to everyone how talented Kuvira was. Kuvira was trying to meet and greet people while not getting drunk. Everyone kept toasting her. Lin approached her and swapped their glasses. Kuvira gave her a glance, “I just had a full glass of champagne.”

Lin smiled and leaned in. “It’s sparkling cider. I made friends with the catering staff at the gallery. Same folks are here tonight. They will make sure they give you unleaded unless you specifically ask for it.”

Kuvira sighed gratefully. “You really are the best.” 

“Sometimes.” Lin shrugged. Kuvira was dragged away by Su at that moment, there were people she just had to meet.

Lin was leaning against the bar, watching the after party. She spotted Kya heading her way but instead of cowardly running off, she stayed. “Having fun?” she asked the doctor.

“Yes, I enjoy the ballet.” Kya smiled at Lin as she waited for a bartender. “Besides, Jinora is one of the principal dancers. She looked amazing tonight. And Kuvira did a fantastic job with the choreography.”

“She did,” Lin agreed. 

The bartender arrived and Kya got a glass of white wine. “No tequila tonight?”

Kya laughed, “Not tonight. I’m only having a glass then I’m going to grab a cab home.”

“Leaving before the party is over?” Lin asked over her drink. 

“Unless someone asks me to stay, yes.” Kya sipped her wine.

“You already congratulated your niece then?”

“Yes, and Kuvira.” Kya said.

“I was thinking of leaving, too.” Lin put her empty glass on the bar.

“And are you heading home?”

“I was thinking about walking down by the pier. It’s a beautiful night. Moon’s nearly full and it’s warm enough not to get a chill off the water.” Lin moved away from the bar.

“You’re right. It is a nice night.” Kya walked towards the door with her.

They walked quietly together. They stopped at the end of the pier. “I remember doing this years ago. With you.” Kya said quietly.

“We would come down here after one of your arguments with your dad.” Lin leaned her arms on the railing. She looked out across the bay.

“Yeah. He was mad we didn’t really follow in his footsteps,” Kya murmured.

“And I followed my mother right into the Corps,” Lin mused. “What a pair we were.”

“My little brother followed in dad’s political footsteps; making the world a safer place through diplomacy.” Kya leaned against the railing with her back to the water. “And the other brother in the Corps.”

“Making the world a better place by ensuring peace through armed service.” Lin’s voice was sardonic. “We both bought that hook, line and sinker from Mom.”

“How is the general now anyway?” Kya wondered.

“Don’t know. She decided to retire and started a volunteer group rebuilding roads and towns. I’m pretty sure she’s got Bataar and Junior off with her right now,” Lin said. “Su doesn’t really talk about it with me.”

“At least you two are talking again.” 

“Yeah, there’s that,” Lin muttered.

“So, what happened to get you together with your sister?” Kya bumped Lin’s shoulder with her elbow. “Last I knew, she could have fallen off the planet and you wouldn’t have cared.”

“We went to Ba Sing Se as a peacekeeping force, things went boom. I ended up in the hospital near Zhaofu. So did those three knuckleheads that follow me around.” Lin’s low voice was nearly clinical. “We all spent time recovering. I had a chat with Su after my hospital release. That went great. 

“My mother showed up when I was discharged. We discussed my childhood, at the recommendation of my counselor, which did not go well. Then, we had a really great family bonding moment. Me, Mother and my sister. And I haven’t spoken to my mother since.”

“Su says she talks to her now and again. I just still have some stuff to work through before I really want to talk to her.” Lin eased herself up from the railing. “Did you ever work everything out with your dad?”

Kya sighed and brushed a lock of hair over her ear. “Yes. Sort of. We had some time together before he died. He finally understood that me doing the medical work through the Corps was a good thing. He said he was proud of me when I joined Doctors without Borders.

“I was home when he passed. I was going to stay with mom, but she moved in with Tenz and Pema. She said she wanted to be around the baby since Jinora had just been born.” They began walking down the pier.

“At least Dad got to meet his eldest granddaughter before he passed,” Kya said.

“Yeah.” Lin was silent for a moment. “Su said Mom was there for the birth of all the kids. I’m glad she was there for Su. And she’s a better grandmother than a mother.”

“You said counselor? Were you in treatment?”

“Mandatory treatment before reintroduction to society after 25 years in the service. In at 17 with my mother’s permission and out at 42 with full benefits and a pension,” Lin said. 

“I see,” Kya said. “I didn’t have that. I guess since it was only one tour and I didn’t see combat, it wasn’t necessary.”

“You had a different type of service than I did. And your group did get counseling. They just called it the morning debrief about your medical cases.”

“How’d you know about that?”

“I spent six months in rehab along with Korra,” Lin explained. “We paid attention.”

“What happened to Korra?” Kya asked.

“She, Mako and Bolin were pinned down by some insurgents. We went to get them back. Korra took a shot to the back. We weren’t sure if she would get feeling back in her legs, but she had surgery here in the city and she recovered. She’s been staying with me since.”

“Lin, you never wanted kids and now it seems you have three.” Kya smiled to take the sting out of her words.

Lin laughed. “I guess I do. And I have Su’s kids now. The twins, Opal, Huan, Junior and Kuvira have all been pretty interesting to get to know.”

“I’m glad you have your family again,” Kya said.

“I guess I am too,” Lin replied. “Even if it has taken getting used to. I didn’t talk to my sister for over two decades. Didn’t know she was married. Didn’t know she had kids. And honestly, I didn’t give her much thought.” Lin ran a hand along the right side of her face. “I pushed them out of my thoughts after that night.”

Kya nodded. She remembered the night Lin was referring to. Lin had come home from basic training to discover her sister throwing a house party. Lin had kicked all the kids out and tried to get her very drunk younger sister to bed when Su had grabbed a broken bottle and jabbed it at Lin.

Only Lin’s training had saved her eye. Su, however, was tossed into a wall. Their mother had appeared as Su was rearing back for another swing with the bottle. Both Su and Lin had spent the night in the ER. Then, Su went to live with her grandparents. Lin went back to the Corps. 

Lin had taken leave but nowhere near her family.

“How did your mother keep all that out of the news?” Kya asked. “If I remember correctly, there were several dozen high profile kids with alcohol poisoning that night.”

“There were. Mom used the family name with all that comes with it.” Lin gave Kya a sideways glance. “When the chips came down, she pulled in the cavalry. For all that she hated being a Beifong of House Beifong, she used it to protect the name.”

They ended up back in front of the theater where the after party was still in full swing. “I’m headed home.” Kya said. 

Lin stopped for a moment then took out her phone. Kya had given her number, but Lin had not shared hers. Lin tapped at the screen and Kya felt a vibration from her clutch. She checked her phone to see a text from an unknown number. 

Lin put her phone away. Kya checked the message. “Coffee at Shan’s at 10 AM?”

“Well, what about getting that coffee?” Lin asked. “I happen to know the barista at Shan’s is really good at making jasmine chai.”

Kya edited the unknown number to show it as Lin. “Sounds good. See you in the morning.”

Kya hailed a cab. Lin waited until she was gone before returning to the after party and trying to round up her sister.

****************************

Several months of coffee dates when they both had time. Kya was busy with her cases. Lin was keeping herself busy with her art. She was also busy trying to keep her sister from adding another apprentice to her studio. Lin did not have the space to add Huan to her menagerie.

Korra strutted into the kitchen one morning after Lin returned from a run. “I have a date for the ball.” Korra was doing some kind of two step shuffle dance.

“Good for you.” Lin looked over the top of her coffee cup. “I figured you and Asami were going together.”

Korra was grinning like a loon. 

“When are you moving out?” Lin asked. “You’ve been spending more time at her place than here.” 

Korra stopped dead. “Um, yeah.” The younger woman ran a hand through her hair. “We haven’t talked about it.”

“Mako and Michiko moved in together two months ago and he’s been after me to make a ring.” Lin grimaced. “I would, but he hasn’t given me the design. I swear he needs to make up his mind.”

Lin groaned again, “And then there’s Bolin and Opal. They won’t tell Su they live together and Bolin is fighting with the metal for their rings.”

Korra snickered. “He is in so deep.”

“Don’t laugh. You are too.” Lin said. 

Korra gave an affronted look. “Just because we’re getting some and you aren’t doesn’t mean you have to be snippy.”

“Snippy?” Lin grumped. “I’m not snippy.”

“You most definitely are,” Korra retorted. She poured herself a mug of coffee. “You ask your doctor friend to the ball yet?”

“No. I’m not going to the ball.” 

Korra spun from where she was mixing cream in her coffee. “You have to.”

“No, I don’t.” Lin gave a shake of her head.

Korra dropped her head, taking several deep breaths. “It’s the Corps Anniversary ball and they will be honoring all the senior non-coms.” She pointed an index finger at Lin. “You are the most senior decorated Chief Warrant Officer. You have to go.”

“No, I don’t.” Lin stood up and put her mug in the dishwasher. “Medals or not. I don’t have to go.”

“Mako, Bolin and I are going. We are wearing our Class A’s.” Korra narrowed her eyes. “You are going. I already had your Class A’s cleaned. And I polished your damn medals. If you don’t go, I will sick all of your family on you.”

“You know I hate all the attention.” Lin glared at Korra. “I just did my damn job.”

“I get that. But you're a hero, Chief.” 

“I’m not a hero, kid.” Lin was adamant.

“Lin, you’re my hero.” Korra raised a hand when she saw Lin start to speak. “No, you saved our lives. You led the rescue mission to get us out of that fire fight.” Korra paused to take a steadying breath before looking directly into Lin’s eyes. 

“I literally wouldn’t be standing here if you hadn’t pushed me to get the surgery on my spine that allowed me to walk again, not to mention your special brand of tough love while I was in physical therapy. So, don’t tell me you’re not a hero, Chief.” Korra’s eyes held a dangerous gleam. “Mako and Bolin feel the same way.”

Korra looked away for a moment, blinking away the emotion she knew the Chief wouldn’t want to see. “Besides, good food and free top shelf booze.” 

Lin felt trapped. She didn’t want to go to the ball, but she also now understood what it meant to the three younger adults she had sort of adopted. She scowled at Korra. “Fine. But, I’m not asking her to be my date.”

***************************

Lin was not surprised the tunic and trousers still fit. She kept up the fitness regimen she’d lived with the majority of her adult life. That very fitness regimen helped keep her sane some days.

Korra, Mako and Bolin were waiting in the living room. Lin was absolutely certain they would have press ganged her into the uniform and dragged her kicking and screaming if she had not agreed to go. 

The boys, almost thirty but still boys fresh from boot camp in her mind, were in their dress reds as befit their branch of artillery. Korra was dressed in her corpsman blues as she was representing the corpsman / medic roots she’d started with. And Lin was in the dress greens of the cavalry. Granted there hadn’t been mounted cavalry since before Lin had joined, but still traditions held sway over the names.

Lin and Korra were in trousers rather than skirts. Neither of them wanted to show off their scars. Besides, they were much more comfortable in pants. 

The limo ride was surprisingly short. As they exited the vehicle, they spotted the cameras and reporters. Lin scowled in annoyance. She’d had enough of that to last the rest of her lifetime.

The four of them were joined at their table by their respective dates. Asami was striking in a blood red ball gown that perfectly offset Korra’s navy blue, while Michiko’s own red gown matched the shade of Mako’s uniform. Opal’s light blue gown and shawl added an element of softness to the group.

The dinner went well. Lin had to stand up and step on the platform to receive a distinguished cross for courage under fire. Lin kept her face parade stoic while they draped the ribbon around her neck. She already had the damn pin on her chest and really didn’t like the idea of being a recruitment icon.

After dinner, the military band played. Bolin and Opal eagerly hit the dance floor, while a reluctant Mako had been dragged out by Michiko. She’d said something about needing to see his moves tonight. The poor boy had flushed almost as red as his tunic. Korra and Asami followed them after making sure Lin wasn’t going to abandon the table. 

Lin slouched, sipping a very well aged bourbon and watched the happy couples swaying on the dancefloor. A flash of white appeared at her elbow. “This seat taken, Warrant Officer?”

Lin snapped her head around. Kya was standing in her brilliant dress whites. Lin had almost forgotten she’d been an officer in the medical corps. The alcohol had loosed her tongue, “Not at all, ma’am.” She stood and pulled the chair out for Kya.

“Thank you,” Kya murmured as she sat. She was holding a drink of her own. 

Lin eased back into her own chair. “What brings you to the ball tonight, Captain?”

Kya rolled her eyes. “You always check rank tabs?”

“Yes, normally before I hit the person wearing them so I have an idea of how long I’ll be in the brig.” Lin retorted.

Kya laughed. “You never spent time in the brig.” She raised her eyebrows. “But I’m sure you locked several officers up.”

Lin smiled, “No. I did spend time in a cell. I hit a fresh lieutenant after he threatened to have me court martialed.” She shrugged. “Figured I should make the trial worth it.”

“And what happened?” Kya sipped her whisky.

“I happened to hear about it and took care of it.” Bumi dropped into the seat next to his sister in his own impeccable dress whites. “Let’s just say that the lieutenant and I had a chat about where he was sending his men and to make sure the orders he issued were legal.” Bumi tipped his glass at Lin.

She returned the gesture, “Admiral, when did you get into town?” 

“Last week.” He grinned. “I finally retired. I’m going to get a small boat and take fishing charters out.” 

“Good for you,” Kya said. “And why am I just now finding out you’ve been in town for a week, big brother?”

“I was busy with the discharge crap,” Bumi grimaced. “You’ll be seeing me a lot more since we’re both staying with Tenz and Pema. I’m just glad the house is big enough that we don’t have to share a room.”

Lin and Kya gave him a sympathetic look. He waved a hand. “I know you kissed and made up after the funeral.” 

Kya gave her big brother a kiss on the cheek. “It’ll be fine. The kids are great and Pema makes Tenzin behave.”

Bumi shot a glance at Lin. “And how are you doing, Chief?”

“I’m fine, Bumi.” Lin snorted into her drink. “You don’t have to call me that anymore.”

“I know,” Bumi smiled, “but it still fits, especially when you’re in uniform.” He stood. “I’m going to find a respectable woman to dance with.”

Kya shook her head. “Hard to imagine he made rank with how irresponsible he was as a kid.”

“Really?” Lin snickered. “He was the ringleader behind every prank we pulled as kids. You better believe he made rank.”

Kya gazed at Lin for a moment. “Dance with me, Chief.”

“I don’t dance.” Lin downed what was left of her drink.

“You can and you will.” Kya rose gracefully from her chair and pulled Lin to her feet. She towed the slightly drunk woman behind her to the dancefloor.

Lin cocked an eyebrow at Kya. Sparkling blue eyes held mischief in response. Lin’s grandparents had insisted Lin and Su take lessons as befitting a member of the Earth Nation nobility, even if their mother had no delusions of grandeur. Lin assumed a posture and pulled Kya into her embrace.

Kya had been drafted as a partner several times when they were children. No matter how many times Lin had danced with Tenzin, she had always preferred to lead Kya around the floor. It seemed Kya remembered the steps as well as Lin did.

The party was winding down and the caterers were clearing away tables. Bolin and Opal were swaying slowly around the dancefloor. Korra and Asami had vanished shortly after Korra had stopped to tell Lin, “Not coming home.”

Lin had snickered as she watched her apprentice and the tech savant leave. Mako and Michiko were holding down the table with their heads very close together across from where Lin and Kya sat. Kya watched them and gave a sigh. 

“Something you want to share?” Lin asked quietly.

“No,” she sighed again, “They are just really good for each other.”

Lin checked her watch. “Well, it’s very late. I should probably get home.” She rapped knuckles on the table. “Mako, you guys take the limo tonight. I’ll grab a cab.”

Mako started and opened his mouth to argue. Lin pointed at the dance floor. “I’m a grown up and I can take a cab. You two get yourselves and your dates home.” 

Michiko put her hand over Mako’s. “Thanks, Lin. We’re going to have to drag them out of here.” The barista was looking at the dancefloor. 

Lin nodded and reached for Kya’s chair. Michiko realized Lin had not noticed her own reflex in getting the chair for the other woman. Mako and she shared a look and small smiles.

Kya tucked her arm into Lin's as they made their way out. She leaned her head towards Lin and said, as a reminder, "I'm still staying at the island." 

Lin glanced up at her taller companion. "It's too late for the ferry anyway." She put her free hand over Kya's, tucked into her elbow. 

*******************

Lin unlocked the door and held it open for the other woman. Kya slipped out of her dress shoes and kicked them out of the doorway. 

Lin started undoing the tunic buttons of her dress greens. Kya was undoing her own jacket. Formal wear was draped over bar stools. 

Lin reached out and undid Kya's tie. Kya copied the gesture with Lin's. They leaned in and their lips brushed. 

Lin put her hands on Kya's hips and began steering her back towards the bedroom. All the while, their lips danced together. 

It was a slow exploration of mouths broken up with kisses to jaws lines. It was like the dance, they both remembered the steps.

Fingers slipped buttons loose. Zippers were eased down. Kya let out a soft moan as Lin's mouth sucked and nibbled it’s way across her shoulders while the bra straps slipped away. Kya’s fingers ran through Lin’s hair, undoing the tie holding the bun in place.

Lin’s gun metal gray hair fell around her ears. Her own fingers were doing much the same to the pins holding Kya’s hair. 

Their lips came together again. Lin reached down, scooping Kya up from under her thighs, and Kya legs wrapped tightly around Lin's hips. Lin walked them to the edge of the bed where she sat Kya down. 

Lin dropped to her knees and pulled up the skirt. Her mouth was busy at a spot just above Kya’s knee. Her fingers were sliding up under the skirt.

Kyas's fingers tangled in soft hair, pulling Lin further into her. Lin smirked and pulled at the lacey excuse for underwear covering her prize. As a tongue slid along flesh, Kya arched her back. 

*************************

There was a warm body next to hers as she slowly woke. Memories of the night before brought a satisfied smirk to her lips. Her partner was still sleeping. Her blue eyes slitted open to gaze upon the toned and surprisingly strong form. Her head was pillowed on a firm bicep. 

Her left hand draped across Lin's belly, just below her breasts. Her leg was cocked over both of Lin's. She was effectively pinning the other woman to the bed. Kya felt Lin’s breath change as she woke. Lin’s arm tightened around her shoulders, pulling her in. Lin brushed her lips across Kya’s brow and murmured, “Coffee?”

Kya rolled onto her back and stretched, cat-like. “Sounds good.”

Lin’s eyes followed the rise of her partner's chest. “That is not a good way to get coffee.” Lin growled.

Kya smirked back. “Coffee, shower and food. Then, maybe back to bed.”

Lin rose, snatching a pair of shorts and a tank top before heading for the kitchen.   
As Lin was getting two mugs down for coffee, she heard the back door open. Korra came strutting in. Her shirt was unbuttoned and her jacket was slung over her shoulder. She was humming a Water Tribe tune. 

“Morning.” Lin greeted her.

“Hi, Chief.” Korra slung herself onto a bar stool. “Coffee for me? You shouldn't have.”

“I didn’t. This isn’t for you.” Lin turned toward her room. She stopped and shot a penetrating look at her apprentice. “Thought you’d still be out.”

“Asami had a manufacturing emergency and had to go to the office.” Korra shrugged. “Figured I’d grab a shower and work on some sculptures.”

Korra gave a sharp gasp from behind her. “Damn.”

Lin shot her a glare over her shoulder and Korra gave her a grimace. “What?”

“Nothing, sorry, Chief.” She ruined the apology with a thumbs up gesture and a grin. Korra wondered if her back looked as scratched up as the Chief’s.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of on an ongoing thing.


End file.
